The three necessities
by Tricia Hart
Summary: WELL. I'm horrible at summaries, so... Umehito meeting Hikaru Belzenelff (Or however it's spelled), Tamaki, and Haruhi. CAUTION; LATER CHAPTERS CONTAIN YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor am I affiliated with it.

TahnorraFan (You can call me Karano, or Kara, Kira Nekkojima) presents to you a yaoi and lemon fanfic, Nekozawa, meet Belzeneff, Haruhi and Hikaru. Let us begin!

* * *

Umehito Nekozawa POV

I woke up with a jumpstart. My skin was sensitive and delicate, and I felt the sunshine on my skin. It was warm, yet it felt like I could die of the heat. Today was my 16th birthday. I combed my soft blond hair with my hair, and I stretched my arms and saw a green present by my bedside. I got up and put a green silk sweatshirt on, with blue striped pajama pants. I looked for the tag of the box, but there was none. Attached was a plain silver envelope. I opened it with the delicate care that attached was an important message. A flash of dark purple-black light appeared right before my eyes.

I felt cold, with a strange ambition to hide in the darkness, to get away from the light. I closed the curtains immedietly though I really didn't know what to do. I smelled a scent of smoke through the air. Within the darkness, I felt safe, strangely. The letter was on my bed, and I, was in the very corner. I walked over, and picked up the parchment, which read,

_Umehito Nekozawa_

_I could not risk coming in person, so I wrote you a letter. You are destined to learn black magic, love darkness, and hate sunlight. You have been, in other words, cursed, to love 'evil' according to others. In the parcel, I give you Belzeneff, a family tradition that I used to love. I pass it on to the dark prince, you. By the time you read this, I will be dead, for there cannot be two cursed by the dark._

_[Darkness forever, the last cursed]_

That explains why I closed the curtains. I wonder why I still have an irritable feeling. My blond hair swept in front of my blue eyes, and I knew that I could never keep my silky blond hair, though beautiful. I got a black-green wig, and put it on. It was acceptable, though not as silken as my blond hair. It made me feel comfortable, and I sunk in to my bed covers, which were, luckily, black. I had never noticed how dark my room was. I looked right of myself, and I remembered the present. I took the parcel, and there was a black and tan striped box, with a dark green bow. I opened the box, which felt almost like cardboard.

A tan-yellow puppet, and a black-purple cloak was there. I took out the cloak and it fit perfectly. I felt much more 'in my own habitat' in these clothes. I swept the hood over my eyes, my wig still intact. I picked up the tan puppet. It looked like a cat, with beady white eyes. It was, sincerely, beautiful. Many people wouldn't call it such, but it was gorgeous. It also looked wise and gentle. I slipped the puppet on my had and felt a surge of energy. Not good, pure energy, but dark energy.

I heard a medium-toned voice.

[Nekozawa! Come listen to me.]

I turned around, for the sound was coming behind me.

[Nekozawa! Can't you see me?]

The voice was coming from the other, now.

[Nekozawa. The time has come.]

The voice was deep and controlling now, and I think it was coming from the puppet.

"What time has it come for?" I said.

[The time for you to learn black magic.]

* * *

Yay, my first chapter! I love this. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor am I affiliated with it.

I present to you a yaoi fanfic, Nekozawa, meet Belzeneff, Tamaki and Hikaru. ^.^ Let us begin!

* * *

Oh god. What was this?

I held the puppet in my hands, laid out with its' eyes facing toward me.

Soft and ivory colored, with a hint of yellow peach, I knew this would change my future.

I put the... thing... on, hoping to gather information.

I spoke with a nervous, shaky tone.

"U-uhh- mm... Wh- *ahem* Who are y-you?"

I waited a while for an answer, desperate, because I needed it. I needed an answer.

[Do you believe?]

It finally talked! I tried to hide my smirk of glee, but... what did he mean by believing?

"Excu-cuse me, but wh-what do you mean by believing?"

I hoped for an answer, and alas! I got my wish.

[Do you believe in black magic?]

I got a little frustrated, and burst out,

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! W-WHO ARE YOU?!"

I balled up my one free hand in a fist, reddening. Well, as red as I could get.

[First, you must answer my question. Is this a fluke, or is this fact? Do you believe in black magic?]

The voice got so much more controlling, and it was already so controlling. I thought about that. _Did_ I? _Do I believe? _I guess... I do. I've seen so much magic, so why not black magic?

"Yes. I do."

I felt more confident. I was pumped.

[Good. Then, this is not a fluke. This is real. My name is Belzeneff. If you even accidentally found me, then you are worthy. I am a puppet. A puppet controlled only by my master. Whoever wields me, gains tremendous knowledge about the Dark Arts, and Black Magic. You have been handed down, which means you have the genes to telepathically talk to me.]

I thought about this for a minute. This can open a whole new world for me. Make me seen, make me feared. What if... What if... What if I lose my friend, Reiko? What if I lose my soul? What if I get cursed? What if... What if I lose _everything? _I gulped the lump in my throat down. Well. If this is a joke, the pranker sure is doing a good job on me. My pores start sweating, my eyes inadvertently look back and forth, and I wonder what good it could do. Could it curse my worst enemies? Could it save my best friend? Could it find me... a lover? Love... Just the thought of it could convince me. I had never loved someone, but I've heard it's wonderful. You think about them every night and day, sighing at the very thought, lovestruck actions, and your heart thumps faster than the breeze on a cool fall evening. I sat on my bed to comprehend this. I truly _did_ want _someone_ to love! I really did. What if this scares away those who look at me? My hair, and my features gone. No one seeing me for the way I truly am. I don't know what to do...

[You don't have a choice. You were cursed from the moment the last one died. Cursed ones die in solitude, and often, they die lonely. _However..._]

I stood, struck by a ray of disappointment. I wonder who it is... that died. That died in possible solitude, that died in possible agony. I decided I have to try my best to find someone.

"Train me in the dark arts."

[I'd be honored to. I can't do it now, it's your birthday! I would draw too much attention, instead of you.]

I completely forgot it was my birthday. All of this had put me in shock. I ran downstairs, still in my cloak, and Belzeneff in my left hand. Oh god. I'm late. I slid down the banister, cloak flowing freely behind me.

"Mom! I'm heerree! Oh, god. Can you turn off the lights?"

I said, closing the curtains.

She looked at me crazily. She tapped father, who looked astonished. My sister had been crying, too. No. No! No... Was this the curse? Did they know? It has been in our family, right? They looked at me with a new perspective. I wasn't the person I was before, a cool person, who was a little popular. I was something else in their eyes. Like... a monster, or a demon. My mom whispered something to my father, as I turned off the lights.

"Umehito... You- my only son... C-cursed..."

She cried into her gloved hands.

Father took this a little more lightly.

"Go to school now, Umehito.."

He said, comforting mother.

I decided to take the limousine, so I called my butler to take me there. I slipped my rare Rimsky-Korsakov CD in the disc player, and I stroked my puppet. I heard a rapping on the window, and pulled it down. There was a man, looking the same age as myself. He had hair like mine, and ebony skin, likewise. He had soft, violet eyes, and handsome, princely features. He looked much more confident than I, but much, much more innocent.

"Ah! May I have a ride to Ouran? My car broke down, and the limousine driver cannot oblige, he's fired. You look like an Ouran student, except you're wearing this cloak. So..."

He looked happy, and patient at that. I might as well help someone.

"Come on in... Oh yes, what is your name? My name is Umehito Nekozawa, in my second year."

He scooted in, sitting with perfect posture, and hands on his knees.

"My name is Tamaki Suou."


End file.
